


War

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Storm of Grief [23]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He didn't start it.
Relationships: Hughie Campbell/Robin Ward
Series: Storm of Grief [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609666
Kudos: 1





	War

He's at war with Vought, A-Train more than any of them. He didn't start it, he didn't want it. All he wanted was an average life with a dead end job, spend the rest of his life with the woman he loved. But instead he got war. 

Not just his own, but he was dragged into Billy's war with them. In war there are innocent casualties, always is and the only way to cope with that is to tell yourself that you didn't start it. You can't prevent those in the cross firing getting hurt. It's a lie, of course, but it's a lie Hughie has to tell himself.

Hughie is at that place where it is impossible for him to walk away from it all, even if he wanted too.


End file.
